


Castiel Watches Over Me

by SabstielBowchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Smut Brigade, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabstielBowchester/pseuds/SabstielBowchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks his secret nights are just that. Secret. Little does he know he has had an audience of one. A certain Angel of the Lord.  Cas confronts Dean & he, of course, denies it. But when Cas lets Dean in on the fact he has watched & enjoyed it more than once, those fantasies become reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel Watches Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please critique nicely :)  
> Thanks, Loves  
> 

Dean walked through the hotel door in a hurry. He dropped his bag and flopped down on the bed, sending dust flurries into the air.  
Sam coughed and waved his hand in front of his face.  
"Dean. Really? What are we, 5?" He huffed and placed his bag on the table, where he immediately pulled his laptop out. He began tapping on the keys, doing much needed research.  
Dean sat up & grumbled  
"Can't you give it a rest for 5 minutes, Sammy? Lets eat."

Sam rolled his eyes and closed his laptop.  
"Fine. But if we don't know what we're hunting when we find it, good luck killing it!"

"I heard someone say 'eat'."  
Cas appeared in the corner of the room, greasy paper bag in hand.

The boys jumped at the sound of the deep voice.

Things have been awkward between Dean and Cas lately. Dean could only think of one reason. Was Cas always listening? Dean remembered the times he thought about him late at night. Did he ever actually say anything out loud? Dear God.

He tossed those thoughts aside for now.

"Hey hey! Cas, buddy, use a door. Knock every once in awhile, huh? We could have been naked for Christs sake."  
Dean smiled on the inside, knowing the angel probably just pictured him naked. He stood up and waltzed over and grabbed the bag of food, letting out a pleased mumble at the smell. 

Sam sighed. "You know, Cas, there are other restaurants besides Taco Hut. Like WAY healthier restaurants."  
He looked to Dean who was already on his second taco.  
"Of course. Yeah. I'll just go and get myself something that won't shave 5 years off of my life. Need anything else?" He shrugged his jacket on and snatched up the keys.

"Careful with my baby" Dean eyed Sam waiting for the usual promise.

Sam made an "X" over his heart and rolled his eyes.  
"You want anything else?"

Dean nodded with a mouthful, "Pie. You know the drill, Sammy". He flashed a smile with taco remnants poking out the sides of his mouth.

Sam turned around and walked out of the hotel leaving Dean alone with the angel.  
He never felt this awkward around him before, so why now? He just couldn't get the thought of Cas knowing what he does while thinking of him out of his head.

\-----------

"So... Dean. What are you thinking?" Cas questioned nonchalantly, sitting on the other side of the table.  
He threw a nervous sideways glance in Dean's direction. They were hardly ever alone these days. But when they were they could both feel the tension. Thick in the air waiting to be acknowledged.  
Dean stopped chewing and looked up to meet his gaze.

That's his answer. Castiel knew about those forbidden nights. Dean lying naked on his bed, dragging his fingertips up and down his torso, thinking of the angels lips replacing his touch. 

"What am I thinking? Uhh...I love tacos." Dean laughed, shaking a taco at him. He hoped Cas wouldn't notice the awkwardness in his words.  
Castiel turned to face him and placed his hands on the table. 

"I'm sensing you're lying, Dean." Cas said, a confused look crossing his face.

"Why would you lie? Have I done something to lose your trust?"

Dean didn't have an answer. He was so confused. How could he tell he was lying? Did Garth let him borrow Mr. Fizzles? That sad puppy dog look would be the death of him. On the other hand, Dean could imagine him all tied up, begging with the same face.  
He just brushed it off and threw out a nervous laugh. 

"What would I be thinking of then, Cas?"

Castiel leaned closer and spoke. It almost came out as a whisper.  
"You know what." Cas squinted his eyes at Dean, "You lying in bed...wishing I was there. Aching for my touch."  
Dean looked up surprised. He could feel his face turn red. 

"At the moment you're wondering if I ever heard you."

Dean all but choked on the food in his mouth.The angel had a dirty mouth! He was always the dominant one, so having Cas take the lead was a change. He found it strangely appealing and sexy, though.  
That confirmed Dean's doubt. He DID know! Could he read minds? Was he reading his mind right now? He's thinking too much.

"What? NO!" he tried to hide the shaking in his voice and his legs.  
He didn't know if he was ready for this yet. He had never thought it'd be out in the open, let alone right now. Those secret thoughts trailing off of Castiel's lips. Those big, beautiful lips. Still pursed in his direction. He noticed he was staring at his mouth & quickly looked to his eyes. 

Cas was staring, looking hurt.

"Dean. You're lying about lying." He said, slowly standing up.

"I know you've thought of me. I hear you. And then--" he stopped suddenly, looking down to his entwined fingers.

"What, Cas?" Dean was so scared right now. Then why could he feel his pants tighten? Surely not because this is almost exactly like every porn he had watched about seducing straight men.

"I stay. I just quietly sit and watch." He says ashamed. Those sweet cheeks turned instantly to red. Those blue eyes avoiding the judgement he thought he would find in Dean's eyes. What if Dean just thought of him as a friend. He could have heard him wrong.  
Castiel looked slightly up at Dean through his lashes. Dean's mouth went dry and he could feel his dick twitch at Castiel's words. He palmed at his crotch beneath the table.

"I didn't know it'd go further than you whispering the first time. I thought you'd stop" Cas explained. He brought his hands up to fidget with his tie.

Dean had often thought of that tie. Taking all of those clothes off, except for that tie. He had thought of wrapping it around his wrist then tying it to the headboard and doing whatever he wanted to him.

"What about other times, then?" Dean said, slightly admitting his darkest secret. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. Cas talking like this actually got him kinda hot.

Cas' eyes shot up to meet Dean's. He had said too much. Dean knew that he had watched him frequently. Just feet away from the hunter's naked body sprawled across the memory foam. His strong hand wrapped firmly around himself. Pumping his arm up & down, mumbling the angels name with obscenities thrown in here and there. 

He couldn't lie to himself, it was very attractive. It made his whole body run hot in an instant. There was something so right about it being so wrong.

"Cas. Are you saying, you've watched me all the times I've done that?" Dean looked to the man's face with too much excitement. He was honestly hoping for a yes. The thought of his angel watching him come undone at his mercy, without even doing anything, was a definite turn on.  
Cas arched an eyebrow at his friend.  
"Well, no. That's impossible. I'm a very busy man, Dean." He smirked and looked at Dean, who was still sucking on that perfect lip.  
"However, I have lost count of how many of your 'shows' I've attended" he gave Dean a look of pure want.

Cas slowly walked over to Dean's chair. He pushed the chair out and back to where Dean would be facing him.  
"What do you say we make your fantasies a reality, then?"

Dean let out a soft sigh. Yes. He had wanted this for so long and here it was. Those blue eyes staring into his with lust upon want.

"Yes. A million times yes, Cas." Dean yanked Cas' tie down enough to where their mouths came together. Dean could come right then and there, this was so hot. Them dancing around the fact that they wanted each other, then finally getting a chance to admit it. And a rough, hot kiss to go on top of it all?

Cas pushed Dean away reluctantly, "I've never done anything like this".

Dean let out a laugh and brushed his thumb across those chapped lips.  
"I hope not, you're an angel of the Lord. Who better to corrupt you than Dean Winchester himself?" Dean stood up and pulled Cas in for another kiss. This one rougher than the last. This one was filled with more want, if that was even possible. They were rushing, hands everywhere. They wanted feel every inch of each other.

Castiel ran his long fingers up and down Dean's side.  
"I remember you doing this to yourself and begging for me. Is this what you wanted... What you needed?" Cas whispered into Dean's mouth.

Dean threw his head back and let out a groan.  
"Almost. I was actually wanting your mouth...unhh...to replace my fingers." Cas couldn't help but to latch onto Dean's neck. Sucking the salty skin into his mouth. Dean pulled Cas closer, as close as he could. He ran a hand up his spine and tangled it in the angels dark hair. He pulled his hair gently but Cas didn't take the hint. So he pulled just a little harder, making Cas groan and nibble at his neck. He liked it, he had a little bit of a kinky side. Dean could roll with that.

"Cas...CAS...My turn" Dean finally managed to push Cas away. His eyes were hooded, a darker blue.  
He was still staring at the spot his mouth had just been on, already wanting more. He started to take off his trench coat only to receive a smack on the hand. He looked to Dean, startled.  
Dean was shaking his head.

"Oh no, you don't. That's my job. Only I am allowed to remove your clothes right now." He licked his lips and looked the angel up and down.  
"Where do I begin? It's like opening a present I've been waiting forever for". 

Dean was impressed with how well Cas listened. He hadn't objected at all. That definitely earned him some points.

"Dean, please. I need you to touch me." Cas pleaded impatiently.  
He WAS impatient, but very good at hiding it. Or so he thought. He needed Dean. He wanted Dean.

Dean stepped closer and placed his hands on Cas' stomach. Keeping eye contact, he ran his hands up to his shoulders, keeping them inside the trenchcoat. He could feel Cas' breath quicken when he pushed the coat off his shoulders and onto the floor. He grabbed his wrists and kissed his fingers one by one, sucking his middle finger into his mouth.  
Cas drew in a sharp breath. He loved those perfectly symmetrical lips on him. When Dean was done with that finger he moved his mouth to capture Castiel's parted lips. He could taste the need on them. 

"Cas... Did you ever....you know..." Dean didn't know how to ask the angel if he had ever partaken in his "shows".

"Have I what Dean?" Cas asked, generally confused. He tilted his head to the side and Dean's skin went hot. He looked so sexy like that.

Dean searched for the right words, trying not to sound to insensitive.  
"Have you ever touched yourself? You know, while watching me?" Dean tilted his head down and looked at the angel through his lashes. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and his teeth grabbed that bottom lip.

Cas' face flushed. "Well, Dean, I never needed to." Castiel mumbled under his breath. "Just watching you and hearing you got me the same result as you got".

Dean giggled like a child "Really?!" He started pushing Cas' coat and shirt off, making sure to leave that silky blue tie. He may not get to do what he wants with it right now but he wants to see it against the angels bare skin. "It's like eating pie in heaven with Steve Walsh personally singing you 'Carry on My Wayward Son'".

Castiel tilted his head "I don't understand that reference".

"Oh, baby--" Dean threw his shirt and overcoat to a corner along with his own shirt "--you will".

He pushed Cas back until he fell on the bed, where Dean fell right on top. He started out by kissing his puffy lips again. Sucking them between his teeth as he did his own. Cas seemed to love it judging by the little sound that escaped his mouth. Dean smiled to himself and worked his way down. Stopping to kiss his jawline, his neck and his collarbone.  
The feel of Cas' soft warm skin against his own was enough for the moment. 

Cas raised his head up to watch Dean as he kissed over his chest.  
"Dean. You were right. It is better." He sighed and let his head flop back down on the mattress again.

"Cas... This is like--" Dean smiled when he thought of the right way to explain it. "--just getting the pie in the grocery store. Knowing you'll eat it later. This hasn't even touched what you'll feel when we're done" Dean put his face to the angels chest and inhaled. He ran his hands over his stomach and sat up and straddled Castiel.  
Dean settled himself on Cas' lap. They both immediately threw their heads back and groaned. It felt even better than Dean imagined! Their erections touching through the layers of the remaining fabric was sensational. Dean could only imagine how the angel would react to his lips on those perfect hipbones. Then his lips around his--

"Tell me how this feels" Dean smiled and crawled off the bed. He positioned himself between the man's legs and ran his mouth up the inseam of his slacks. He just barely nosed Cas' erection, sending obvious pleasure throughout his body. His hips involuntarily bucked up to meet Dean's face. Dean found Cas' hands on the back of his head urging him not to move.

"Whoa, Nelly. Not just yet. I wanna do something else first." Dean peeled Cas' pants down a few inches and pressed his lips to his hipbones. He let his tongue slide over the right one, then traced his way to the left one. He moved his tongue in circles over the middle, drawing the slightest sounds from Castiel's lips. 

"Dean! Please. I don't think it can get any better!" Cas curled his fingers through the hair on top of Dean's head. He lifted his hips off the bed trying to get anything else Dean would give him in that moment.

Dean nipped at his left hip then the right one. He slid this teeth down to the button on Cas' pants. He knew this would make Castiel go crazy. It was making him grow harder just thinking about it. He grabbed the button with his hands and ripped it open. He then, ever so gently, put the zipper between his teeth and-- almost too slowly--pulled it all the way down. He never broke eye contact.

Cas grabbed a fistful of the dusty motel sheet and took a deep, shaky breath. It was all he could do to keep this show from wrapping up prematurely.

"Lift up for me, angel." Dean ordered, while he grabbed either side of his pants.

Cas quickly obeyed, of course. Dean decided to have mercy and pull everything down at once. Freeing Cas and tossing the pants together with the rest of the clothes. Then he just stared for a minute. If he would ever see a perfect dick, it was Castiel's. The way it stood, waiting for Dean's mouth. 

"Is there something wrong, Dean?" Cas asked, sounding a little worried. He lifted his head to see Dean just staring at him. "Dean?" Cas tried again.

"Cas. I-" Dean started but he didn't have the words to say. He was a mixture of turned on and surprised at Cas' body. "Just lay back, baby. I got you. Let me take care of you." Dean stood and kissed him then pushed his shoulders back and settled back in between his thighs.  
He ran his hand up the left thigh to where it ended at his Cas' throbbing member. Cas took in a sharp breath, but he lay completely still. He may be impatient, but he knew exactly what to do if he wanted Dean. Listen and lay completely still.

"That's good, Cas. I love the way you listen." Dean stared up at Cas. His mouth was parted and his cheeks were red. He took Cas into his mouth, swiping his tongue over the slit. He had been dying for a taste. 

"Ohh---Dean--don't stop" Cas pleaded when Dean let him slip back out of his mouth. Dean ran a hand up and rolled Cas' right nipple in his hand. Castiel went even more crazy at that. He grabbed the left one by himself and tweaked it. Something about that made Dean's already dripping dick leak just a little more. If he didn't hurry he'd be coming in his pants like a teenage virgin.

"Dean. PLEASE." Cas urged, pushing Dean's head back down. Dean quickly let his tongue slip out once more and roll over the slit, gathering more precome. He didn't have to be told twice. He wrapped his lips around that gorgeous head and let his head sink down. 

"Dean--oh God--sorry Father--" Cas corrected himself. The last thing he wanted was his father to be watching him naked with a Winchester. On the other hand, he really didn't give a shit at the moment. He was naked with a Winchester.

Dean slowly came back up, swirling his tongue along the way. Then went right back down, faster this time. He didn't know what Cas would really like so he went with what he liked best.

He let his head bob up and down for a moment but couldn't take it anymore. He reluctantly let Cas slip out of his mouth and he stood up. He unbuttoned his pants and slid off the rest of his clothes. It felt amazing to be naked finally. His dick bounced as he hopped to get the last leg of his pants off. He dropped them there. Not enough patience to find the pile of clothes and add to it. 

"Cas, scoot back." He ordered and helped him scoot towards the headboard. When Cas was finally up far enough Dean crawled on the bed between his knees.

He stretched up and grabbed a handful of the tie and kissed the angels lips. 

"Cas, Sam will be back here pretty quick." Dean explained, obviously bummed "So we kind of have to rush this now. But don't worry, it'll still feel amazing". He had so many things he wanted to try. He stood up

He grabbed the tie and slid it from around his neck. "Hands." Dean ordered and Cas gave him a slight smile and presented his hands. Dean carefully wrapped the tie around his wrists and tied the other end to a rail on the headboard.

Cas shook his head and sat up as far as he could toward Dean. "No time to waste then, huh?"  
He eyed Dean's lips for a moment.  
Dean smiled hungrily, let go of the tie and went right back down to what he was doing. He slowly kissed his way down Cas' body until he reached his goal. Castiel was now just watching Dean take him in his perfect mouth over and over. It's all he could really do with his hands tied. He loved the friction he got when he pulled his wrists against it. He had to bite his arm so he wouldn't let out the screams he was holding in. He could feel it all building.

Dean looked up and took in the sight of the angel losing control. He moaned around Cas' cock, getting a strangled moan in return. He knew how to make himself and his angel feel good at the same time. Goal accomplished.

Dean brought his hand up to touch himself. He hadn't even cared about himself, it was all about pleasuring Cas right now. He started pumping his hand while sucking down every inch of Cas. This was what he had dreamt about for so long and it was still better than he had ever imagined.

"Dean! Something--" Cas' hips bucked faster and faster. His wrists would probably be sore from how hard he was pulling against the tie. "Something is happening. I think its almost over!" Cas all but screamed the last words before he was coming down Dean's throat. 

Dean didn't let one drop spill. It was too precious to waste. Then before he knew it, he was coming too. On the bed, in his hand and on Cas' thigh. Dean reached down and swiped some off of his thigh and Cas sucked his finger into his mouth.

"Mmm. Dean. That's amazing." Cas rolled his eyes back and enjoyed the taste of the hunter he had watched for so many nights. Dean climbed on the bed and untied the tie from the headboard.

"That WAS amazing, Dean" Cas lay back and loosened the tie then threw his arm over his head. Dean plopped down beside him. They both let out a little laugh after a moment.

"Cas that was just cutting the pie. Getting the plate and fork to eat it with. BUT you haven't tasted it yet." Dean stared at the ceiling, explaining. He ran his hand over his chest, basking in the afterglow.

"But Dean, I did taste it." Cas rolled to his side, to face Dean. He had the confused look on his face, as always.

Dean looked over to the confused angel and whispered "No, angel. Next time we'll taste the pie."  
He placed a chaste kiss on the angel's forehead and gathered his clothes for a shower.  
"Well, Sammy will be here in a minute, so unless you want to include him in the pie eating, I'd get dressed" Dean let out a laugh at his own joke.

"Oh. Ok, Dean. I need to find Gabriel and have a discussion about pie. He's been wanting a slice of pie with Sam for awhile now". He said it all with a straight face.

Dean, on the other hand, died laughing.  
"Cas. You're just kiddin' right? I mean-- the height difference alone--" Dean made a gesture with his hands.

Castiel didn't make a sound. Dean fell silent and finally replied.  
"Dammit Cas! Dude, come on. So not the image I wanted in my head after this!" He beat his temples but when he looked up, Cas was gone.

\-----------------

When Dean got out of the shower he found Sam already on his laptop.

"Pie?" Sam said without even looking up. He was too involved in their latest case.

"You know, I think I'm full on pie right now. But I heard Gabriel LOVES pie." He smiled to himself and thought of the events that took place not too long ago. Just a few feet from  
where Sam was sitting. He still smelled like Cas. It was like a mixture of vanilla and Dove for men lotion.

Sam looked up and furrowed his brow. "Ohhhh Kay?" It was more of a confused question. Dean never turned down pie and what the hell was the Gabriel comment about?

Right now, the only pie Dean wanted was Castiel's.

"Next time." He whispered to himself.


End file.
